The Most Magical Fic of Magic!
by Lord Baron von Splurblethwaite
Summary: Sandy pain? Unthinkable lusty evil? Lucky Charms? Weapons of unspeakable unspeakableness!YES! All this and more, in a candyfueled creation of madness  and it's ALL RIGHT HERE!


Once upon a time there was a magical purple unicorn named Fitzgeraldina who owned a magical bubbly waterfall. HE FLEW TO KONOHA ON A JET PLANE AND BROUGHT HIS LUSTY EVIL WITH HIM. BECAUSE THEY HAD JET PLANES!!! (and gay bars). He ate a package of PEANUTS while on the plane. (Innuendo!) The in-flight movie was SNOW WHITE. And the SEVEN DWARVES.

(Happy was actually Kakashi in disguise. He had to wear a hat for this role.)

Meanwhile . . . Gaara ate cereal. He wasn't entirely sure where the cereal came from, but he didn't mind it. It was Lucky Charms, and anyone who stole them would get a FACE FULL OF SANDY PAIN. (And cereal.)

"Actually, it was me." Jiraiya said, having magically floated down in front of him due to his magical umbrella of magic, that he was magically holding on to. "It's poisoned. You're going to die. But first . . . "

MAGICAL DATE RAPE!

"Oh." Said Gaara.

He then fell face first into a bowlful of milk, all the cereal having been eaten. Yes, it was JUST milk. It came out of a COW. There is NO innuendo here. Move along.

Off over yonder-ways, Miss Sandy Payne asked Fitzgeraldina how much it was for an erotic hot stone massage.

Fitzgeraldina told Miss Sandy Payne to get stuffed, as he didn't bring his waterfall with him. (It didn't fit in the overhead bin).

"I did, however bring a HOT SPRING."

"Well, Sasuke! Fancy seeing you on this ROOFDATTEBAYO!" Naruto blibbered exuberantly.

"Dude . . . you're speaking two languages at once. That's . . . not angsty enough. I don't like you. And no, I won't have sex with you. Or your corpse."

"BELIEVE IT?" he squeed hopefully?

"No, I don't think I will." and with that, Sasuke slinked down from the roof. There weren't enough corners to sit in up there, anyway.

Oh, by the way. Sas-UKE? COME ON. DON'T TELL ME Y'DIDN'T SEE THAT.

However, Sasuke barely made it down from the roof before ITACHI!!!! raped him. With a butterfly. Because that's possible.

"Uh, what?" said Fitzgeraldina. "Where do I come into all this?"

"You don't." Said Jiraiya. "Have some Lucky Charms."

"No thanks. I've kinda been put off by watching Sasuke get raped by a butterfly."

"YOU'LL EAT THESE GODDAMN LUCKY CHARMS THAT I PULLED SOMEHOW INTACT OUT OF GAARA'S POISONED STOMACH, AND YOU'LL LIKE THEM!!!!!"

"...kay."

Walking down the street, Sakura was struck by a falling idea. "Y'know what'd make an otherwise godlike fanfic BETTER?"

"CROSSOVERS!"

"I am Snape. The potions master. Give me a quote that you DIDN'T steal from Potter Puppet Pals, please."

He looked down.

"Why do I have a vagina?"

"THAT'S NOT THE KIND OF QUOTE I MEANT! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU WITH A CRICKET BAT!"

"Hey look, a collapsible cauldron!" said THE 4TH HOKAGE.

"I'm a woman?"

"YES, DAMMIT!" yelped Snape. "As the WRITERS of this didn't take into account the FEMALE gender, I'M THE ONLY WOMAN IN THIS STORY (besides Sakura) AND MY CARNAL LUSTS HAVE ONLY BEEN GROWING SINCE I SHOWED UP 10 LINES AGO! THUSLY, I HAVE CAST A SPELL OF _**ETERNAL DAAAARKNESS**_ ON YOU, AND NOW, **GET IN THIS CAULDRON, MY MAN-SLAVE!**"

"No."

"**No???!!!"**

"No. There aren't enough panties."

"I have a Hogwarts-tickler . . . "

"OKAY!!!"

There was then an abrupt scene change. Suddenly, an indistinct shape under sheets was slowly, sssssssloooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwlllllllllly, sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssslllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy being revealed . . . "this is my greatest weapon ever!"

Snape raised a heavily pencilled eyebrow. "A tomato cannon?"

"Yes. Just hold this, m'dear, and let me walk seven miles away from you."

"And THEN there'll be sex?"

"Yes."

"KAAAAY!"

Snape took the tomato cannon, and the 4th hokage walked seven miles away from him.

"Now what?"

"Wait for it, wait for it . . . "

"Yes?"

"OH JEBUS CHRIST ON A WAFFLE!"

Snape's entrails, extrails, and . . . other trails were forcibly ripped from his body by a horde of ravenous bears, all hell-bent on gnawing and nomming (with a bit of schnarring thrown in).

A parsec and a half away, Zephyrus Pinwheel and Veronica Muffinworth were brushing their cats. "Dear, I fear that I may have over-teased my pussy." "Oh, hush and tush. While slightly frazzled, your pussy is by no means over-teased! THIS , is overteased!" And then Zephyrus grabbed a brush, and proceeded to fluff up the hair on the cat of Miss Muffinworth most thoroughly. "Dear, I fear that my pussy shan't like you much after this." "Oh, nethers and feathers. Don't be such a fuddy-duddy."

"What...on earth...are you saying?"

"I'm saying turn around, and don't look at this butterfly."

The end?


End file.
